My Bella
by itsvickibitch
Summary: "As I felt the flames begin to engulf me, I knew this was the end, I mean, how could anyone survive this? I just had to think of her. Her perfect features, her smile, her cold, hard skin. She survived it, she survived the fire, and so could I" Edward is human and Bella is immortal when they meet, all Edward POV, although that is subject to change :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As I felt the flames begin to engulf me, I knew this was the end, I mean, how could anyone survive this? I just had to think of her. Her perfect features, her smile, her cold, hard skin. She survived it, she survived the fire, and so could I.

I had been asking for this for months, but I didn't expect it to happen so suddenly, I thought I would have some warning, some time to prepare myself, but no. My weak human body was bound to fail me one day, all it took was a disease, an illness, or in my case, an accident. I knew she hated the idea of putting me through this, but she hated the idea of living without me even more.

I still couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I wanted to graduate high school before I was changed, now I wouldn't be able to return for years because of my apparently unbearable newborn thirst that I had been told all about, although somehow my love managed to skip that stage, how incredibly typical of her. I had also wanted to say goodbye to my parents, to speak to them one last time, maybe even explain that I would never see them again, but it was too late for that now.

I decided to think about my love, maybe that would take some of the pain away. I remembered the fist time I saw her, in the school caffetteria all those months ago. She was so beautiful, they all were. Her brothers Emmett and Jasper were strong and muscular, particularly Emmett, and were both pale white with perfect features, I could tell that all the girls in the room, and some boys, were staring at them, yearning for them even. Her sisters, Alice and Rosalie, were so beautiful that it almost rivaled _her,_ Rosalie especially was absolutely flawless, and Alice, but in a different way. And there she was, entering last, avoiding everyone's gaze, although she did look in my direction for a second. I think I stopped breathing for longer than should be possible, she was amazing.

I let out the scream I had been holding in for what could have been all of eternity, the pain was just too much. In my barely conscious state I heard someone sobbing nearby, and I felt a cold hand on my forehead. The electricity that ran through me told me that it must be her. My heartbeat quickened, and I knew she heard it too.

"Listen to his heart, its nearly over" Her fathers voice reassured the both of us I think, as she quietly whispered in my ear, as though I would not be able to hear Carlisle.

"Its nearly over my love"

Ater what could have been minutes, days, years even, I felt the pain begin to disappear from my fingertips, and then my hands and arms. It was nearly over, this was it. Finally I could spend all of eternity with my love. My Bella.

I lay there for a few seconds, preparing myself for this new life, but I could hear my new family members getting impatient, some of the things they were saying may even be regarded as slightly rude, if taken in the wrong way, and very inappropriate (well, Emmett anyway). Anxious to see my Bella, I slowly opened my eyes.

**Hey hey hey**

**So, i'm not entirely sure where I am going to take this, but I will probably go back in time and start from around where the original story does. Reviews would be helpful, any ideas you have will be greatly appreciated!**  
**I'm going to try and update as often as possible, but i'm also fairly early into a Harry Potter fic so I will have to make sure I balance out the two.**  
**Thankyou very much for reading :)**  
**itsvickibitch xx**


	2. Returning to Forks

I sighed as I stepped off the plane. It was cold, cloudy and wet, just like I remembered it. I slowly walked towards the bag collection area and waited for my things to come around the conveyor belt, I only had one fairly small suitcase to wait for, so didn't have to wait long.

I made my way towards the exit, feeling slightly anxious. I hadn't seen my mother for about a year and a half, and even then it had only been a brief visit.

My mother, Elizabeth, left my father when I was only about three, and I decided to stay with him in California while my mother moved to Forks, Washington. She quickly met a new man and was married within 2 years, and after that I began to see her less and less. 3 years ago she had another baby, I have only met my sister, Susie, once.

I had decided to move away from my father after he remarried. I loved his new wife, Renee, but they wanted to travel around the world and I knew I was the one holding them back. Of course, my mother was happy to have me, and I was quite looking forward to seeing my sister grow up.

I turned the corner toward the huge glass door, and saw them standing there, my sister holding a small sign that said '_Edward Masen_' on it. I smiled at the gesture, but it didn't make me any less anxious. When my mother saw me I could see the excitement on her face, she looked as though she could burst, her husband on the other hand, Charlie, was quite the opposite. This was going to be difficult.

When I was about 10 feet away my mother couldn't contain herself anymore, and ran towards me.

"Edward!" she shouted "Oh my goodness, I have missed you so much!" I smiled as she pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you too Mum" I said, I could tell then that she had started crying, as I felt a small drop of wet land on my shoulder. "Don't cry, eh? I'm here now"

"I know, I know, now come over here, you're sister has been dying to see you" I looked over at the little girl who was beaming in my direction. Now that she was slightly older I could actually see myself in her. I think it was the eyes mostly, both a sharp shade of green.

"Hey Susie" I said, she smiled shyly and hid behind her fathers legs, I had forgotten he was even here. I nodded in his direction.

"Charlie"

"It's good to see you Edward" He said, returning the nod. His facial expression did not match his words though, and I imagine he really didn't think it was good to see me, in fact my presence was probably just irritating to him, another mouth to feed. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before my mother stepped and said

"Lets not hang around here all day eh? We are going out for a celebratory dinner Edward, to the little cafe on the corner by the shops, remember?" She smiled at me hopefully. I didn't remember, but to avoid hurting her feelings I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure, are we going to drop my stuff back at the house first?"

"Yes, and we have a small surprise for you when we get there" She smiled, the excitement still beaming from her face. "Come on then, lets go, the cars parked just down the road." I went to pick up my suitcase that I had placed on the floor, but she gently hit my arm away. "Don't be silly, dear, Charlie, carry Edwards suitcase for him" She smiled at me "Off we go!"

I caught Charlie rolling his eyes as he bent down to pick up my bag, but quickly dismissed it and followed my mother out of the door. About half way to the car it started raining (Of course) so we quickened our speed. I had completely forgotten that Charlie was the chief of police, so was confused when I was ushered into a police cruiser.

"The other car is in the shop, so we are having to use this one all the time at the moment" My mother said, her face telling me that she didn't approve. "I'm sorry if you're embarrassed to have to drive around in it, at least you won't have to be driven to school eh?" She quickly lifted her hands to her mouth. I knew the house was far too far away from the school for me to walk, so I guess this surprise must be a car. I could tell that she was disappointed that she had let slip, so I just smiled at her and pretended not to notice. She smiled slightly, letting me know that she had bought it, and truly believed that I hadn't realised.

The hour long car journey to fork was spent in silence, apart from Susie occasionally pointing out of farm animal to her parents, followed by a "Yes, well done dear". I was quite enjoying just looking out of the window, and the closer we got to Forks, the more I began to remember. I had spent the first five summers here after my parents had split, and two Christmas's, so I should have a lot of memories, but for the past two weeks, I couldn't remember a thing, no matter how hard I tried.

I saw the high school, empty because it was Saturday, but still daunting. I hated sticking out, I liked to blend in with the crowd, but for at least a month I would be the new kid in town, like a shiny new toy.

We also drove past the hospital. I remember going there once after falling and hitting my head one summer, but it wasn't a bad memory. Me and my mother had actually had a great time while sitting in the waiting room for a few hours, it was one of the only times I can remember laughing a lot with her. I still have a small scar on my forehead from the stitches I had to have, and it always reminded me of her.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the large white house. I was surprised to see another car on the drive, an old silver volvo, until I remembered my mothers slip up earlier. I decided to play along.

"I thought you said your car was in the shop?" A small smile escaped my lips but I quickly hid it.

"Yes, well, this is your car Edward, its a present. We have filled the gas tank, which should last you a while." She smiled at me, I could tell that she was worried I wouldn't like it.

"Its great, thank you Mom." I returned her smile, and got out of the car to inspect it. It was fairly old, but it was decent, and it was my own. I got into the drivers seat and sat there for a minute, it was nice.

When I exited I saw my mother looking at me hopefully through the window, and beckoning me in. I smiled and started to walk into the house. The house I hadn't been in for years.

**Yay for the first proper chapter! **

**Please review, favourite and follow :) **

**Thank you so much for reading, and thankyou to the favourites and follows i got from the prologue!**

**I'm not going to set a definite time the net chapter will be up, but it will be asap, any ideas you have will be greatly ****appreciated**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	3. A new home

"I've set up your room for you, got you a nice new bed and everything! I hope white sheets are ok, I figured we can always go out and get you some new ones, that way you could choose them, it's your room so, you get to choose." I just smiled and nodded occasionally as my mother spoke, only half paying attention. I was too busy taking in the house, I hadn't been into it for years, and although a lot had changed, it was still filled with memories.

I looked into the small living room. The small tv that had been sat in the corner had been replaced by a large flat screen that was mounted on the wall, but other than that it was exactly the same. I remember sitting in the floor playing monopoly with my mother, and having someone come and stay, and sleep on the sofa, who lived on the reservation down the road, I couldn't remember her name.

We walked up the stairs, Charlie behind carrying my bags and my mother in front, I heard a kids tv programme switch onto the tv so I assumed Susie had started watching that.

"I'm afraid you won't get a fancy en suite like you had at your fathers, but we've cleared a shelf out for you in the cupboard so you can keep all of your toiletries there. We'll give you some time to get settled, but we're leaving in half an hour for dinner." It wasn't until she said this that I realised we were stood outside of my room, so I thanked her and stepped in, taking my bag from Charlie, and closed the door behind me.

The room was smaller than I remembered, although I suppose I had been a lot smaller the last time I had been here. There was a fairly small wardrobe in the corner, next to the large window, and a small chest of drawers opposite. The small single bed that I remembered had been replaced with a larger double bed that barely fit, and a tiny bedside table fit snugly in the corner next to the bed.

I led down on the bed with my legs still hanging off the end, it was actually incredibly comfortable. I stayed like this for a while, allowing the day to sink in. I was snapped out of it when my mother called up the stairs saying that we would be leaving in few minutes, so to make sure I was ready. I decided I should probably do a bit of unpacking first.

I stood up and opened up my suitcase, slightly annoyed at myself that I had left so much behind. I grabbed my laptop from the top and threw it onto the bed, followed by the bag full of things that I would put away in the bathroom later. I then pulled two pairs of jeans, and two pairs of light coloured trousers out of the case and placed them in the drawer, at least a year I would be here and I had brought four pairs of trousers with me, crazy.

I was easily bored and decided this was enough unpacking for now. I sent a quick text to my dad, making sure he knew I had arrived safely, and saying that I would call him later, before making my way downstairs to my family. As I walked into the kitchen, Charlie was fighting with Susie, she didn't want to put her coat on, and my mother was on the phone with one hand over the other ear, I assumed she was trying to block out the argument. As I walked in she smiled and quickly said goodbye to whoever she was talking to.

"I hope you don't mind Edward, but I invited the Clearwaters to dinner, they're ever so excited to see you!" I gave her a puzzling look, I had absolutely no idea who she was talking about.

"Oh you know" she continued "Sue has been my best friend since before you we're born, she's the whole reason I chose to move here, and you must remember Leah, you two were virtually inseparable whenever you came to visit" she smiled, she obviously had a good memory playing in her head. I smiled as well, how could I forget a family that I had spent so much time with, in fact, I think Leah may have been chasing me when I hit my head, and had to have stitches.

"They're son, Seth is nearly 14 now, he's ever so smart, a straight A student I believe, now you probably won't remember much of him, he would have been much younger the last time you saw him"

"Yes, I vaguely remember a small boy being with Sue when I saw her, I suppose that must have been him" I was slightly surprised that he was 14 now, I was sure that the last time I had seen him he couldn't have been older that two, and it hadn't been 12 years since my last visit, had it?

"Yes probably, anway, enough chat! You must be starved!" It wasn't until she said this that I realised how hungry I was.

"Do you mind if I follow you in my car? I want to try it out" plus I didn't fancy driving through town in the back of a police cruiser.  
"Of course" she looked towards Charlie and Susie "come on you two, Susie, put that coat on right now." She said this in such a firm tone that Susie didn't dare complain, and immediately pulled the bright pink coat over herself. "Good. Now lets go" she smiled at me before leading the way towards the door, everyone else following behind her.

I slid into the front seat of my car and sat fiddling with the radio stations until Charlies cruiser pulled away. I had no idea where I was going, so had to follow behind, although I didn't tell my mother that.

It was only a 5 minute drive, so before I knew it we were pulling into the small carpark. I quickly left the car and began walking towards the door with my family, just as we were about to reach it I heard a voice behind me.

"Edward? My goodness, you've grown so much!" I quickly recognised it as Sue Clearwater, and wasn't surprised when I was quickly pulled into a long hug.

"Its great to see you Sue, how are you doing?" I asked

"Oh I'm fine, but it's you we're here to talk about, not me" she suddenly turned around "Leah, Seth, come and say hello to Edward" I looked behind her, there was a small boy with tan skin stood next to a girl with similar skin tone, she was beautiful, surely that wasn't Leah?

"Leah has been dying to see you Edward" I smiled slightly, very aware of the fact that she was purposely trying to embarrass her.

"Seriously Mom? God why do you enjoy embarrassing me so much" Leah stepped forward as she spoke, her cheeks slightly red. then she addressed me "it's good to see you Edward, it's been so long" she smiled at me, and I quickly returned it.

"You too" I replied "Hey shall we go inside" I said, addressing the whole group.

"Absolutely" Sue said, enthusiastically "Harry is just parking up the car, but he'll meet us in there." and with that, the seven of us made our way inside.

The evening went by quickly. After a few awkward minutes, Leah and I picked up where we left off, laughing and joking like old friends, and before I knew it I was headed home.

**weeeeeeeee, ok so this chapter is really loooong**

**I also rushed a little bit because I really wanted to get it up today and still be in bed for 11.30, which if I hurry I will do!**

**Thankyou so so much to my reviewers, in sorry I haven't had a chance to thank you personally but I've been super busy**

**Please review/favourite/follow :) ALSO please check out my Harry Potter fic, as it will have a new chapter THIS WEEK**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	4. The Cullens

I slept very well that night, in a completely dreamless sleep. I was glad that I was friends with someone from school, so I wouldn't be completely alone on my first day.

Sunday went by quickly. I finished unpacking everything and started settling in. Playing with Susie when I could, and talking to my mother. Before I knew it, it was Monday morning and I was getting ready to go to school.

My mother had shouted up the stairs that breakfast was ready about 5 minutes ago, and I had failed to respond, so I wasn't surprised when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said, just as I finished doing up the top button of my shirt. My mother poked her head around the door, with a worried expression on her face. "Stop worrying about me Mom, I'll be fine!" She smiled sympathetically.

"I know, I know, I just hate the thought of you going there alone, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine honestly. Besides, it's not like I don't know anyone is it, I mean, Leah and Seth will be there, won't they?"

"I'm afraid not" I felt my face drop. "They go to school down on the reservation, I'm sorry I should have told you"

"No no, it's fine, all I need to do is find the office, and that can't be that hard, can it? It'll be ok Mom" She just looked at me, with a concerned look you would only ever see on a mothers face.

"If you're sure, anyway, you need to come downstairs for your breakfast, it's getting cold" and with that she left. I sat on the edge of my bed, suddenly much more anxious than I had been five minutes ago. I wouldn't know anyone, not one single person. Great.

Suddenly remembering my mothers comment about breakfast, I quickly got up and made my way downstairs. When I was about halfway down, the smell of bacon and eggs hit me, a welcome breakfast considering the fact that I usually just have cereal. I walked into the kitchen just as it was being put onto a plate.

"I hope you like bacon" my mother said, while handing me the plate.

"It's great, thanks" I replied. I noticed the time and realised that I only had a few minutes until I had to leave, so I ate if quickly and, after a quick goodbye, left.

I had made the journey to school in my car the previous day, to make sure I knew where I was going, so I didn't have to pay much attention when it came getting there. Before I knew it I was pulling into a parking space, I was fairly early so there was plenty of spaces. I decided I would rather go looking for the main office when the halls were empty, so I quickly got out of the car and walked into the main entrance.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to find. I suppose I was just overly worried so had assumed it would be well hidden, although that would be incredibly stupid. I walked in and saw a small woman in her forties sat behind a desk. I coughed to get her attention, and she smiled at me.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" I was glad she was welcoming.

"My name is Edward Masen, I'm new here" I replied awkwardly.

"Oh yes, I've been expecting you!" She seemed oddly excited, and started flicking through a pile of papers. I stood in silence for a minute or so until she finally found what she was looking for. "Aha, here it is!" She said triumphantly. "Here is your schedule" she handed me a price of yellow paper "and here is a map of the school, if you need any help then don't hesitate to ask. There is also another student coming down here in a moment to show you around" I smiled and accepted the papers, and heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw a girl standing there, she was fairly small with dark hair and glasses.

"Edward Masen?" She asked, looking slightly nervous, I nodded and she smiled "Oh good! I'm Angela," she stuck her hand towards me and I shook it "I'm here to show you around, and I'm in your first class with you this morning, so you'll have someone to sit next to" I was slightly put off by her eagerness, but I smiled and let her lead the way. I looked at my timetable, Spanish first lesson, I had always been rubbish at languages.

We walked down the now busy corridors, Angela pointed out the main rooms, the library, the cafeteria, the bathroom and other things like that. I hadn't really been paying attention, so I was shocked when she said my name from a few feet behind me.

"Edward?" I turned around and saw that she looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Hmm, yes?"

"I said, here is the Spanish room, but I don't think you we're paying attention to me"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry" I felt my cheeks go red as I walked back towards her and into the classroom. It was still fairly empty, only a few students dotted around. I followed her to a row of seats, and sat down next to her. I got the impression that she was fairly shy, and we didn't talk for the 5 minutes we were sat there, although we were both comfortable with it.

After nearly all of the students had filed in, and taken their seats, a woman who I assumed was the teacher rushed through the door looking flustered. She was fairly tall and thin, with very dark brown hair that was scraped back into a bun. She had just begun to calm the class down when two more students walked in, both incredibly pale and looking like they had just stepped out of a magazine.

"Sorry we're late" the girl said. She had short hair that stuck out and she was absolutely tiny, she reminded me a bit of a pixie. "We got stuck in traffic, it won't happen again" her voice rang through the room, it was almost musical.

"Make sure it doesn't Miss Cullen, Mr Cullen" I realised that they must be siblings, of course it was obvious they were related, they looked so similar, although the guy was much taller with a huge build. I imagine no one dared cross him, everything about him was terrifying, apart from the dark curly hair and dimply smile. They quickly made their way to their seats, on the other side of the classroom.

The lesson went by fairly quickly, I occasionally spoke to Angela, but was mostly just concentrating on my work. A few minutes before the end of the lesson I noticed the Cullen siblings whispering to each other, and occasionally looking in my direction, but I just passed it off as nothing. At one point, the girl was looking at me when her eyes sort of glazed over, and for a second it was almost as if she wasn't really there.

When the bell rang, I said a quick goodbye to Angela, and she pointed me in the direction of gym class. It had always been my least favourite, as I am in no way sporty.

We were in the big hall, the guys on one side playing basketball and girls on the other playing volleyball. Someone (stupidly) passed me the ball, and when I tried to catch it I knocked it into a girls face. I ran over to check she was ok.

"It's ok, I'm ok!" She said, her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Hey, you're that new guy, Edward, aren't you?" I nodded "I'm Jessica, it's nice to meet you"

"You to" I replied. We stood there awkwardly for a second, before another boy came over to check she was ok, it was the boy who had thrown the ball at me.

"Jessica, do you need me to help you? I could take you to the nurse"

"No, Mike, it's fine" she said, sounding frustrated. "_Edward _has it sorted, don't you Edward" she look at me expectantly.

"Um, yeah you said you're okay so, yeah"

"See"

"We'll maybe _Edward _shouldn't have hit you in the first place" I felt like I was stuck in the middle of something.

"Look, dude, I told you not to pass me the ball" I retorted, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, if you're from California shouldn't you be a bit less pale, I mean, you look a bit like you need a blood transfusion." His tone made it seem like he was joking, but I could tell from his eyes that he was purposefully making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already did.

"Yeah, I guess that's why they threw me out" I said, Jessica burst into hysterics, although I could tell they weren't real laughs, and Mike just sniggered a little. It was then that the coach blew the whistle and sent us back to our games, needless to say that no one passed me the ball again.

Next thing I knew it was lunch. This was probably the part of the day I had been dreading most, I mean, who would I sit with. I walked into the already busy hall, and was just about to leave and sit in my car until next lesson when Angela and Jessica came up to me.

"Hey Edward, do you have plans to sit with anyone? Because we thought you could, you know, come and sit at our table, if you want." Angela said quickly, obviously anxious that I would say no. I was actually fairly relieved that someone had asked, because I was pretty hungry, and didn't fancy sitting on the car.

"Sure, thanks guys" I smiled at them bothe, and they pulled me towards the food.

When we sat down at the empty table I thought it was going to be just the three of us, which in my opinion would be incredibly awkward, even though I had now realised that Angela and Jessica were pretty close friends. Luckily a few other peopl cam and joined us, including that guy Mike from gym, although he was being slightly nicer now.

For the first five minutes they told me all the do's and dont's of the school, and, although most of them seemed pretty ridiculous, I nodded and smiled where appropriate. I was completely lost in my own little world when Mike nudged me and pointed towards the door that led in from outside. I saw five people walking down towards it through the window outside, and they were all, we'll beautiful. Two of them I recognised as the Cullens from Spanish, but the others were all strangers to me.

"Who are they?" I asked Mike, not looking away. He pointed at the first two to walk through the door. It was the boy from Spanish and a blonde girl.

"They are Dr and Mrs Cullens adopted kids, all five of them. The blonde girl there, that's Rosalie, she is obviously super hot, and next to her, the big guy, Emmett. They're together, like _together _together, how weird right?" I looked at the girl, Rosalie, she was absolutely breathtaking, with wavy hair that fell to about halfway down her back, and perfect features, she looked like a supermodel. She was the perfect match for the guy, Emmett.

"Ok and these two" Mike continued "the small one is Alice, she's super weird, and the guy next to her, Jasper, he always looks like he's in pain, those two are together as well" I looked at the guy, and sure enough, he looked like he was walking around on a broken leg or something. He had wild blonde hair, that almost added to the illusion. "Oh, and he's twins with Rosalie" Mike added. I then turned my attention to the final Cullen.

"This last one is Bella. She's super hot and smart and stuff, and unless she has some long distance boyfriend she's single too, although no guy here is good enough for her." Mike scoffed on the last bit, trying to act like he didn't care when he clearly did. I looked at the girl, Bella. She was beautiful. She had the same pale skin as her family, but her eyes were dark, where the other four had strange golden eyes, and long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was beautiful. I suddenly realised I hadn't breathed in a while, and was snapped out of my trance.

For the rest of lunch I couldn't stop thinking about them. How could they not be related, when they all looked so similar? I didn't pay any more attention to the people sat around my table. Instead, I concentrated on my food, and occasionally glanced over at the Cullen table. Each time I noticed that Bella's black eyes were staring at me, it was slightly unnerving. I also noticed that although all if them had played of food, none of them were eating.

After a while the bell went, and I made my way to my next class. Biology.

**oooh, so the Cullens have arrived!;)**

**I really struggled to find a good ending point for this chapter, so i hope this is ok :)**

**I also wasn't really planning on uploading a new chapter for this for at least a couple of days, but I finished it much sooner that expected! **

**Please review, favourite and follow, and also check out my Harry Potter fic as a new chapter went up YESTERDAY!**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	5. Bella Cullen

I had to go to the bathroom, so was a few minutes late for biology. I walked in, trying not to look at anyone, but I did notice the Cullen girl, still staring at me with her black eyes.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I said to the teacher, he smiled and told be it was fine, probably assuming that I had gotten lost or something, I was glad that he was so kind, but I was also,however slightly terrified when he pointed to what I suddenly realised was the only seat left in the room, right next to Bella Cullen.

As I walked past the fan to get to the seat she suddenly shifted from her incredibly still position, and placed her hand over her mouth and nose as though I smelt bad, which I knew must have been impossible, I showered after gym just three hours ago, although I did subtly sniff the collar if my shirt to check.

Through the whole class she didn't say a word, but her charcole black eyes stayed fixed on me. Even when I was looking, I could tell she was. Her hand didn't move either, and I noticed that her other one was grabbing onto the table.

When the bell finally went, she left the classroom so quickly that it hadn't even stopped ringing. To be honest, I was slightly annoyed, if not offended by her behaviour. How dare she be so rude?

Last lesson went by quickly, I guess I was thinking too much about the Cullen girls behaviour to pay much attention, and soon, I was walking out towards my car. I saw the blonde Cullen, Rosalie, staring at me from across the lot, but not in the way that Bella had been staring, her eyes were filled with pure hatred.

I was so angry that I nearly walked over to ask what her problem was, and her sisters for that matter, but decided it was a bad idea to cause a scene like that on my first day, so instead I just ignored it and carried on walking.

The journey home went by quickly. As I pulled up outside the house I noticed my mother looking out of the window. Before I reached the door she had opened it and was looking at me with an anxious look on her face.

"It was fine" I said, knowing that she wanted to hear about my day.

"Are you sure? Did you make friends? We're the teachers nice? Was anybody not nice?" I signed, unsure of which question to answer first.

"Um, yes, yes, yes and not really" she smiled, then her face dropped.  
"What do you mean not really?" She looked as if she might cry.

"Do you know much about the Cullens?" I asked, I thought it was unlikely seen as they didn't speak to anyone in school, so they were probably the same when it came to socialising outside of school.

"They moved here about a year ago. Dr Carlise Cullen is the absolute best doctor I've ever had, I've only met his wife, Esme, once, but she was one of the nicest people I have ever met. I don't really know much about the kids, other than that they're all adopted, apart from Alice, she's my number one customer in the shop, she usually comes alone, but she occasionally comes with one of the other girls, Rosalie and Bella I think." I thought about the clothes they were wearing, as my mother works in a very fancy designer clothes shop, so for a 17 year old girl to be her number one customer was quite a big deal.

I obviously spaced out for a minute because my mother jokingly clicked in my face and said "Why do you ask anyway? Were they being mean? Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No, no" I quickly replied "Its just that I noticed two of the girls staring at me, but it was in really weird ways. The girl Bella, it was almost as if she wanted to eat me or something, I sat next to her in biology, and she didn't say a word to me, but she kept staring, I'm not even sure she was blinking, or breathing. And then when I was leaving, I noticed the blonde one, Rosalie, staring as well, but it was almost out of hatred, I could tell, but I didn't do anything to her."

"Hmm, maybe you should talk to them, ask what their problem is" I smiled, but was unsure.

"I think I'll leave Rosalie, she honestly looked like she might punch me or something, plus her boyfriend is Emmett Cullen, have you seen him?" She smiled back at me, obviously she had seen him, and realised that it was probably a bad idea for me, a skinny and not particularly tall guy against Emmett, who was built like a bear. "I might confront Bella though, ask why she was so rude" She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I think that'd be good, now enough talk, do you have homework you should be doing?" I sighed, I did, but I would much rather not do it.

"Yeah I do, I'll go do it in my room. I thinkbi'll ring Dad as well, tell him about my first day"

"Good idea" she said "Now off you go" she pointed up the stairs and I reluctantly began to climb them.

I decided to start with English, as all I had to do was read a few chapters of a book. When I was about halfway through I decided to ring my father. I had spoken to him very briefly on Sunday morning, but he had been just about to board a plane to England. I had received a quick text when he arrived, but that was it.

Before I pressed the call button I tried to work out the time difference, but when I realised it would only be 9pm there, I quickly pressed the button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Edward?" He answered on the second rinks, so he was obviously keen to talk to me.

"Hey Dad, how's England?"

"It's great, raining a lot, and it's cold, guess its kind of like Forks eh?" I had to laugh at this, I'd been here three days and the town had been under almost constant cover of clouds. "So how was your first day?" He sounded nervous, I guess neither of my parents had much faith in me.

"It was fine, it's no different from my old school really." This wasn't completely a lie, although there hasn't been to weird girls staring at me like they wanted to kill me at my old school.

"Great, did you make friends?"

"Yeah, this guy Mike and two girls Angela and Jessica were nice, they let me sit with them at lunch"

"That's good, any girls taking your fancy then?" I could hear Renee in the background telling him not to be so nosy, I laughed but ignored his question, even though they're wasn't really any girls, except maybe Bella but she was crazy.

"Look Dad, I need to go, homework" I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see.

"Alright then, I'll ring you again tomorrow, I miss you son."

"I miss you too Dad" I said before hanging up.

After that my evening went by fairly quickly. I finished all of my homework in about an hour, and made my way downstairs. I then noticed Susie playing on her own in the living room, so went to join her until dinner was ready.

After dinner I went back to my room, as my mother was watching some tv show about clothes that I wasn't interested in. As I had finished my homework I didn't really have much to do, so I started researching Forks on my laptop, it was all incredibly boring, just like the town, but when I was reading about the hospital something caught my eye. It was about Doctors and nurses who had made good contributions to the area in the past, and as I was scrolling through I saw I think to Dr Carlisle Cullen.

I quickly clicked on the link, assuming a mistake had been made, but when I read the information, I wasn't so sure.

'_Dr Carlise Cullen travelled to Forks with his wife, Esme, and their four adopted children in 1942. During his time here there was a huge outbreak of influenza, and compared to to the other doctors, Dr Cullens were 50% more likely to survive. This was because of his huge dedication and hard work, and also his belief that even if a patient looks to be fatal, you should never give up on them._

_Unfortunately, after just four years in Forks, he chose to leave. But he will always be recognised as one of the best doctors we have ever had.'_

It was strange, everything was the same, apart from the number of children, but surely it couldn't be the same Carlise Cullen. I also noticed that there was just and empty square in the place that there should be a picture. I looked at the time and realised it was almost midnight, so decided I should go to bed, although I was pretty sure I would continue my research tomorrow.

I shut down the laptop, making sure I saved the page before closing it, and climed into bed. I thought about what I would say to Bella Cullen, whenever I thought about her I became angry, but I know that shouting at people never really helps. I would just have to be upfront about it and ask what her problem is.

I decided to let it go for now, it could wait until tomorrow, and drifted into another dreamless sleep.

**Thankyou to all new reviews, favourites and follows!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please also check out my Harry Potter fic :) **

**lots of love :***

**itsvickibitch xx**


	6. Sam and Emily

I had decided in my head exactly what I would say to her, and I really did plan to confront her, but she didn't show. A whole week passed, and although her siblings attended school everyday, she didn't come in once. I did still receive at least one glare from her 'sister' Rosalie everyday though, which was making me increasingly uncomfortable.

"So has the Cullen girl explained herself yet?" My mother snapped me out of my trance, I was currently sat at the kitchen table, waiting for my dinner.

"She hasn't been in, not since my first day, weird huh"

"I'm sure she has a valid reason dear, I wouldn't think about it too much" She flashed me her kind smile that I always associated with her.

"No, I won't" I returned the smile, and changed the subject by talking about some story I had been told at school that day.

We continued with this casual conversation during dinner, with Susie joining in every now and then. When Charlie got home I stopped talking so much and started concentrating on my food, I finished quickly and excused myself. I really wasn't enjoying the way my mother became when Charlie was around, she was a completely different person.

My original plan was to watch some tv in the living room, but I heard Charlie say that there was a ball game on, and had no interest in watching it, so went up to my room instead, and decided to do some schoolwork.

I was woken up an hour later by my mother shouting up the stairs. I quickly got up, rubbing my forehead where I had been leaning on it, and feeling a dent that was either from the rubber or pencil.

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw Leah Clearwater standing at the bottom. I hadn't heard what my mother had shouted at me, so I didn't know what she wanted, but I was certainly surprised by this.

Over the past few weeks I had only seen Leah when her mother had come round to see mine, and even then we would have been sat at the kitchen table with them, or not far away in the living room. From what I could see, she had come alone, which, for her, was quite a big deal.

"Hi" she rubbed her hands nervously, it was only now that I noticed that her eyes were red. "Are you busy?"

"No, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Can we talk, maybe we could go for a drive or something" she looked towards the kitchen, she didn't want my mother to over hear.

"Sure, my car or yours?"

"I walked so if you could drive, that would be great" I smiled at her and motioned towards the door, grabbing my keys and jacket as I walked down the last few steps, I quickly shouted towards the kitchen, so that my mother knew where I was.

We drove in silence for about five minutes, before she turned towards me and asked if I had eaten.

"Yes" I replied "but not much, I could eat more"

"Let's go to the cafe we went to for dinner the other day" I nodded and turned the car around. She didn't say another word until we were sat at a small table in the corner of the cafe, staring at the menus in front of us.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, I just didn't really know who else to talk to, I really am sorry" she looked like she might cry, I didn't really know what to say, this is not the type if situation that I am comfortable in. After a few minutes, thankfully, she continued. "I'm not sure if you heard, but my boyfriend, who I have been with all through high school, broke up with me a few weeks before you arrived" I nodded, my mother had mentioned it, and said that she had thought the two would get married and be together forever. Leah seemed glad that she didn't have to explains too much, and she quickly continued.

"I saw him today, with my bestfriend, Emily, but they didn't look at all like a new couple." It was quite clear what she was trying to tell me, she thought her long term boyfriend had been cheating on her with her bestfriend. I was way out of my depth.  
I looked at her, unsure of what to say. I had never been good with words, particularly when someone was upset.

"Have you spoken to your Mom, maybe she would be a better person to talk to" I felt bad for not comforting her, but didn't know how.

"I dont want her to know. She doesn't really know how upset I was in the first place. I'm sorry I've dragged you into this, I don't really have any other close friends to talk to, I drifted apart from almost all of them during my time with Sam, apart from Emily, you're the best friend I have"

"It's fine, you can talk to me, but I have to warn you, I'm not very good at this" she smiled a bit, obviously she knew what I meant.

"You know it's weird, Sam is a completely different person to the guy I knew, I think he might have started a gang." I gave her a puzzled looks, I didn't realised things like that actually happened outside of the movies. She noticed my confusion, so went into more detail.

"Well, he just kind of started hanging round on his own, always wearing shorts and tshirts, and he got a tattoo, and then this guy Paul started doing the same thing, and Jared, but those two, they always stare at Sam, like they're waiting for orders or something. And they are all so shifty."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, but remembering the seriousness of the situation I stopped.

We stayed in the cafe until late, I let her vent to me, and talk about Sam and Emily as much as she needed to, which wasn't really that much, so we quickly moved onto talking about the past. After about four hours I payed for the drinks and food, and drove her home. She quickly said goodbye, and gave me a smile that told me that she was greatfull for my company, before returning to my home.

As I was leaving the reservation I thought I saw a flash of black fur poke out of the trees nearby, but quickly dismissed it and spent the rest of the journey thinking about poor Leah.

When I walked into my house I was immediately faced with my mother, I knew immediately that she wasn't happy.

"And where have you been? It's far too late for you to be returning home, what were you thinking?" She lightly slapped me on the shoulder with the magazine she was holding, I could tell that although she was concerned, she wasn't that angry.

"Sorry, Leah just really needed a friend, it won't happen again" Her face softened at the mention of Leah, she must have spoken to Sue.

"Yes ok, as long as you were with her the whole time, just because you left with her don't think I'm fooled"

"You can ring Sue yourself and ask who dropped Leah home, or go to the cafe and they'll tell you the same"

"Yes alright. Now go on, bed." She pointed up the stairs and gave me a small smile, I knew I was forgiven.

I fell asleep quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to get up again. Breakfast went by in a blur, and I was soon walking away from my parked car towards the school, earning myself a hate filled glare from Rosalie. When returning the look, although much more subtly and slightly out of her gaze, I did notice a shiny red truck parked next the the petite red convertible that the Cullens always arrived in, one that I hadn't seen since my first day.

I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt hopeful, and almost excited as I walked towards my first class, biology. Wasn't I supposed to dislike my lab partner, the girl who had stared at me without a word and just abandoned me to do all the lab work myself, not look forward to seeing her, strange.

I turned the corner to my locker, and put the combination in quickly, then grabbing the books I needed and dumping the homework I wouldn't need until later I walked in the direction of class. I was incredibly glad that I had been able to learn the layout of the school quickly, and I hadn't got lost or had to ask for directions once.

As I walked passed Jessica and Mike bickering, Jessica, who was facing my direction, looked at me and smiled as though she wanted me to join the conversation. I returned the smile but ignored the invitation, continuing towards my biology room.

When I walked through the door my heart skipped a beat. She was there, looking even more beautiful that I remembered, and she looked so much calmer. I allowed my gaze to drift towards her for just a second, not wanting to look like I was staring as she had done to me, it was very unnerving.

I entered the room and sat in my seat. We were in silence for a few seconds, until she turned to me, and I noticed the change in the colour of her eyes.

**Thankyou for reading, review/favourite/follow!**

**Also, please go and check out my Harry Potter fic!**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	7. Questions

About five minutes of the lesson had past before she spoke. The teacher had been telling us about the investigation we would be completing involving onion cells, I wasn't really paying attention as I was trying to decide what to say to her, Unfortunetly, she got there first.

"I never got a chance to properly introduce myself the other day" she still looked noticeably uncomfortable, but at least she wasn't staring at me. "I'm Bella Cullen, you're Edward" I smiled, willing to be out of this extremely awkward situation. Her initiation of a conversation had completely thrown me off, and I knew I wouldn't be able to confront her about her strange staring now.

"Yes, would you like to go first?" I motioned towards the microscope that was sat in front of us on the table, and she quickly agreed and slid in the first slide, she then named the type if cell and slid the microscope over to me so I could check it.

We continued doing this for around 10 minutes, only talking about what we were doing with the occasional comment about one of the other groups, until she started asking questions.

"So where did you move from?" She asked, without looking uo from what she was doing and completely out of the blue.

"California, my dads still there though, well his house is but he's not at the moment, he's travelling with his wife, they're in England at the moment" I surprised myself with my answer, usually I wouldn't reveal any information about myself like that, especially not to someone who was basically a stranger.

"Don't like his wife then?" I thought that maybe she was joking, but her face seemed deadly serious.

"No, I love Renee, but if I stayed there then my father wouldn't leave me to travel, and I know that's what they want to do" She smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared.

"Why Forks? I mean, it hasn't really got anything going for it has it." I have to admit, I was slightly freaked out by her questions, but I answered quickly and honestly, and we continued this for the whole lesson, she would ask me something and I would answer. Ten minutes before the end we finished our work, and it wasn't until we were handed a small golden onion statue that I realised it wasn't just an investigation, but a competition.

We were clapped and everyone looked at us, which made me incredibly uncomfortable, and I felt my face turn red as I blushed. After that we didn't really talk, until we were preparing to leave when I gave her the onion, saying that I didn't want it. I also noticed her eyes again, that were no longer black but a strange shade of gold, and before I had time to think about I had already opened my mouth and asked if she had got contact lenses.

"No, nothing's changed" she replied, almost as if she were trying to convince herself. after that I also noticed that she kept her eyes toward the floor, like she didnt want me to look at them. I just dismissed it though, maybe the lighting had changed or something.

It turned out that she was also in my English class, I hadn't had English on my first day here, and as she had only been in school that one day she hadn't attended any lessons. We left biology together, and walked side by side, first to her locker, to drop off the onion, and then to mine. We didn't really talk, but it wasn't uncomfortable anymore, it was strange.

As we turned the corner that led to our English room, I saw Mike and Angela, stood chatting by some lockers. As I walked past both stared and looked surprised, I guess it was because the Cullens had never really made friends with anyone, and here I was, walking with the only single one, the one Mike clearly wanted tho date. I saw Angela try to hide a laugh, and Mike playfully hit her on the arm, she looked me in the eye and winked playfully. She was probably the closest friend I had made at the school.

We walked into the English classroom, and I sat in the seat that had become my usual one at the back of the class, I saw Alice Cullen, who was sat at the front, look at her adoptive sister expectantly, but Bella ignored her and came to sit by me. I nearly protested, as a guy called Eric who was friends with Mike usually sat with me, but he really wasn't very good company so I kept my mouth shut.

Throughout the lesson we spoke almost constantly, but this time it was much more relaxed rather that her questioning me as it had been before. I even made a few jokes, after the first time I heard her musical laugh, I couldn't resist. I wanted to hear it again, and again. I also noticed Alice giving her sisters looks throughout the lesson. For the first half they were looks of hurt, which Bella just laughed off, but then she suddenly went all blank and sat back in her chair, and after that she just gave looks of concern. I could tell after that point that Bella's friendly, carefree diminer was just a mask.

At one point I asked her what was wrong, but she immediately dismissed it, saying it was nothing. I guessed that whatever it was, it wasn't any of my business, so I didn't mention it again.

As the end of the lesson loomed, I felt myself wishing it could go on for longer, which was unusual as English wasn't usually one of my favourite lessons. When the bell rang I turned to Bella, who had been listening intently to the teacher for the past few minutes, to ask where she was next lesson, hoping that she would be near me and I could walk with her, but she left quickly without saying a word. Just as she left the room Alice was at her side whispering in her ear, both of them looking concerned.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I sat at my usual table, and was immediately questioned by Mike about Bella.

"We'd just had biology together, Mike, and we were walking to English. Problem?"

"No, it's just, how?" He looked genuinely confused, and I noticed that everyone had stopped their conversation and were listening to ours.

"What do you mean how? How what?"

"Well, the Cullens have been here just over a year, and I don't think any of them have ever spoken to anyone. How did you do it?" I was slightly surprised by this, I knew that the Cullens had kept themselves to themselves, but not THAT much.

"I don't know, she just started talking to me. I guess she didn't want to just sit there with no one to talk to, she's the only Cullen in the class" I saw the disappointment in Mikes eyes, and then the jealousy. I quite liked it, him being jealous of me, it had never really happened before, I wasn't much to be jealous of. I decided to push it a bit further. "She chose to sit next to me in English though, instead of next to her sister, Alice"

"Probably wanted to get away from that weirdo. Have you ever noticed that sometimes she just spaces out" I was surprised by his harshness. Even though I had become friends with Mike, I still didn't really like some of the things he said sometimes. Jessica then cut in, obviously eager to slash the Cullens.

"I heard they adopted her just after she was released from a mental asylum, but she wasn't supposed to be released so early, it was a glitch in the system or something" This was a typical Jessica thing to say, as she was a huge gossip. For some reason, I didn't like then talking about Alice in that way. Even though I had never spoken to her, I felt almost protective of her. She was so small and hadn't really done anything wrong, other than being a little odd. I was about to say something, but Angela beat me too it.

"Just because you're jealous of her Jessic. You would do anything to look like her, to be as slim as her or to have her boyfriend" Jessica opened her mouth to protest, but Angela cut her off "and don't even try to deny it, you know it's true." She gave me a small smile, and I returned it, knowing we were on the same page.

The rest of the day past quickly. The Cullens left the cafeteria about half way through the lunch hour, but not before I got a glare from Rosalie, who was pulled in the opposite direction by Emmett. I also noticed that they all looked rather shifty.

As I walked towards my car, I noticed that the sun was out for the first time since I had arrived in Forks. I felt a smile spread across my face, I'm not sure if it was because of something else, but for the first time in weeks, I wasn't worrying about anything.

The journey home was quick, as usual. I found that the house was empty when I entered it, and a note from my mother was placed on the table by the door, telling me that she had taken Susie to a friends house, and wouldn't be back for a few hours, so I used this opportunity to ring my father.

I wasn't surprised when it went straight to answer phone, it was so typical of him to lose either the phone or the charger, or both. Because of this, I found myself with nothing to do, so I whiled away the evening watching nothing inparticular on tv, and snacking on whatever I could find in the fridge.

I heard my phone go off, and went to find it upstairs, I had a text from Leah, asking if we could meet up. I knew I should say yes, without thinking about it, but I was completely carefree, and even happy for the first time in a while, so I just wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. I did arrange to meet her the next day though, hoping she could wait that long.

At around 10 I decided that I might as well go to sleep, my mother and Susie had arrived back a few hours previously, but they had been busy so I still didn't really have anyone to talk to.

I fell asleep quickly, leaving the window open because it was fairly warm in the house.

And that was the first night that I dreamt of Bella Cullen.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with most of this chapter, so I hope you like it :)**

**Please review, favourite and follow! **

**Thankyou for reading my lovelies :***

**itsvickibitch xx**


	8. Ice

The next morning I awoke to a thin layer of ice covering everything outside, which caused an immediate grimace to form on my face. Ice and the uncoordinated don't go too well together. I looked at the time, and realising that I still had around half an hour until I had to get up, I got back into bed. While I was lying there I remembered the dream I had had, involving Bella Cullen. It hadn't been very interesting, first we were sat in biology, and every time she looked at me her eyes were a different colour, and then I thought that I had woken up, but when I looked around my room she was stood there, in the corner, and then I really did wake up.

I also thought about that first day, how she was just staring, and then yesterday, when she was so friendly, something I hoped she would continue. I was still unsure about whether I should ask her about that, but decided to leave it for now.

Before I knew it, my alarm was going off and it really was time to get up. Despite the fact that I had been awake for a while, I still struggled to get up, but hearing movement in the room next door, I sped up and went to have a shower before anyone else could get there. As I closed the door I heard Charlie curse and complain to my mother. 'Should have been faster' I thought.

Twenty minutes later I was sat at the table eating a small stack of pancakes, while my sister told me about everything she had Leary yesterday at pre-school, although I wasn't entirely paying attention, as she had told me alright the night before.

"Come on Susie, you've already told Edward about that, he doesn't need to hear it again, eat up quickly please" I smiled greatfully at my mother, as much as I loved my sister, she was a lot to handle in the morning. She then turned to me. "We're going to the cafe for dinner tonight with the Clearwaters, if you want to come" when she said this it reminded me of my plans I'd made with Leah.

"Oh yeah, I have plans with Leah after school, but we could come by after?"

"Sure, sounds great, be there by 5 ok?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you later" I stood up and kissed her cheek before walking out the door.

I was a few minutes later arriving to school than usual, although I still wasn't actually late, so it was slightly harder than usual to get parked. I blamed the lateness on the ice, but it didn't stop the Cullens from driving into the lot behind me like they were in the Grand Prix. As I got out of the car I looked over to the red truck and jeep that was filled with all the Cullens, and my eyes locked on Bella as soon as I saw her. She looked beautiful as usual, in a pair of fairly warn jeans and a jumper, dressed much less extravagantly than her two sisters.

Because I still had about five minutes before I had to leave for class, I put in my headphones and added a few extra notes to my English essay, looking over at the Cullens occasionally, who were also stood around their cars.  
As I took the headphones out of my ears, I heard car horn beep, and looked in the direction of the sound, only to see a large truck sliding in my dorection. I knew that I wouldn't be able to move in time, so I just crouched down and waited for the impact with my eyes closed.

But instead of feeling pain like I expect, I heard a loud crash and felt cold arms around me, I assumed I was passed out, why else would I be this cold? Until I heard her voice.

"Open your eyes Edward" I did as I was told, recognising Bella's musical voice immediately. She was crouched protectively next to me with one arm around my shoulders and the other stretched out in front of us, the truck was right there but there was now a huge dent right where her hand was. I though about where she had been stood, I had looked over at her just five seconds before the truck had skidded, how was she right next to me now? Before I could say a word she stood up and jumped out of the gap between the truck and my car, walking off towards her siblings who all looked at her disapprovingly.

I was quickly surrounded by a large group of people, who were fussing over me and checking I was ok. Looked to see who was driving the truck, it was a girl in my year and she looked in much worse shape than me. I was only slightly shaken, but she had a huge gash on her head that was already swelling and bleeding down her face. She was also shaking uncontrollably and couldn't stop apologising to me, although I couldn't see how it was her fault.

From what I heard from other people and what I had seen I managed to work out that someone else had pulled out in front of her, and she had swerved out of the way right into a large ice puddle, which had caused her to swerve in my direction.

I tried to convince everyone that I was ok, but they all said that I should go to the hospital to be checked out, so when the ambulance arrived I get in and let them look me over. I watched as they cleaned up the girls head and covered it up, and then tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me. Ten minutes later I was sat on a bed in A&E, waiting to be seen by Dr Cullen.

I heard a panicked voice down the hall that I immediately recognised as my mother, and seconds later she was running into the room towards my bed, glaring at the girl who I know knew as Lauren on her way past.

"Oh my goodness Edward!" She had tears streaming down her face as she spoke "are you ok? What happened? I was so worried I just got a call saying you we're here and I didn't know what kind of state you would be in" she had reached me now, and had one hand on each of my cheeks.

"I'm fine Mom, there was an accident but the car didn't actually hit me, I probably shouldn't even be here, I'm wasting their time"

"Nonsense Mr Masen" I turned my head towards the unfamiliar voice, and saw an incredibly pale man with light blonde hair walking towards me, he couldn't have been older than 25, surely this wasn't Dr Cullen? "Now, lets just check to see if you're concussed, I have heard all about what happened from my daughter, I don't think I need to check for anything else" he said while putting on a pair of hospital gloves.  
"Is Lauren ok?" I asked, she seemed nice from what I had seen of her, and I was fairly concerned, it had looked like she was bleeding a lot.

"She will be fine, a few stitches may be necessary but she won't have to stay here very long" Dr Cullen replied while shining a light in my eyes. "I think you're fine Mr Masen, just make sure to come back if you experience any dizziness or extreme headaches in the next few hours, and seen as its half way through the school day, I would suggest you go home." He then turned towards my mother, who had become incredibly quiet, and now that I was looking at get I also noticed that her checks had gone bright red. "Mrs Masen I presume?" Her cheeks went an even darker shade of red when he spoke directly to her.

"Mrs Swan actually" I hated that she had Charlie's surname now, it just wasn't right."but I'm his mother"

"Of course, sorry for the confusion, I just assumed. My colleagues at the desk outside have some forms for you to fill out, but other than that, he's free to go" he smiled and I could see that she wasn't paying much attention to what he was actually saying.

"Thankyou Dr Cullen, we'll go and get that done now" I cut in, which snapped my mother back to reality.

"Yes, thankyou for everything Dr Cullen" she said as I began to walk off, she followed quickly behind me, telling me to go and wait in the car and that she would sort out everything.

As I turned the corner that led towards the exit, I saw Dr Cullen stood with Bella and Rosalie. There was a look of concern and annoyance on Rosalies face, as she spoke, and Bella looked fed up. Dr Cullen on the other hand looked incredibly calm. I took a step back, although I was not entirely sure why, and even though I was a good 10 feet away all three of them looked as though I had made a loud noise.

I felt incredibly uncomfortable with them staring at me, and and although I hadn't originally planned on talking to them, I did.

"Can I please speak with Bella?" I asked Dr Cullen more than anyone, and he was the one to reply, although Rosalie's eyes narrowed and I guessed she would not have answered in the way her father did.

"Of course you may" he gave a small smile and then turned to his daughters "Bella, I'll see you later, came on Rosalie, lets go" he had to push her arm slightly before she responded, and Bella was by my side by the time they were out of sight.

I decided to go straight in and ask her about earlier. "How did you get to me? Earlier when the truck hit, should have hit" she looked confused for a second before she replied.

"I was stood right next to you" her obvious lying frustrated me.  
"No you weren't. I saw you, you were across the lot, how did you do it"  
"I don't know what you are talking about" I was really annoyed know, she was trying to act as though I was an idiot or something.

"Look I know what I saw, so tell me" she shook her head and looked at the floor.

"No. You're not going to let this go are you?" Her eyes were now sad, but I was unsure why.

"No, I'm not." I looked her straight in the eye as I said this, even though she tried to avoid it.

"We'll then I hope you enjoy disappointment" before I could reply, she had turned and left. I stood there for a moment, thinking about what she had said, until I heard my mothers voice behind me. We then left together and went home.

I text Leah to tell her that I wouldn't be at school because of the accident, but I could still meet her where we had planned, and she replied surprisingly quickly insisting that she just came to my house, which I agreed to. A few hours later we were sat together on the sofa in my living room, with warm cups of coffee in our hands.

We had been joking around for around ten minutes when her face suddenly turned more serious. "I saw Emily the other day, she looked awful, bandages all up her arm, neck and face, on one side anyway. I don't know what happened, everyone has been pretty hush hush about it. I saw her with Sam the other day and he looked like he was in pain or something, he could barely even look at her. I reckon he did it" I have to admit, I was shocked at her accusation, but I tried not to let it show, I didn't want to take sides.

"Maybe he just feels bad, or maybe whatever it was he is somehow blaming it on himself, if that makes sense"

"Yeah I guess that's possible, and I can imagine him doing that, maybe you're right" she smiled a bit, and then we continued with our usual lighthearted conversation.

The meal with the Clearwaters was very similar to the one we had on my first day in Forks, although this time I was greeted with concern from Sue about whether I was ok, rather than her saying how good it was to see me and how much I had grown up.

I went to bed almost immediately after I got home, even though it was only about nine, telling my mother that it was a long day and I was tired, which she immediately bought. I would never tell her the truth, that I was tied of being around concerned people all the time, and just wanted some time to myself, she had been fussing over me all afternoon.

I went to sleep very quickly, I guess I was more tired than I though, and had the same dream all night, although something slightly different happened each time. I was back in the lot with the truck coming towards me, and Bella would come and stop it, but each time she would get to me in a slightly different way. It made me even more determined to find out the truth.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, please keep favouriting, following and reviewing :)**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have 2 weeks off school now so hopefully I'll have time to upload the next few chapters fairly quickly :)**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story already, it really means the world to me :)**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	9. Edible art

The next day I woke up to a reminder from my mother about a visit to the beach down at La Push, the reservation Leah lives on, that afternoon that I had arranged with my friends, great. From what I gathered, most if them were surfers, so they'd all be in the water, which would leave me out. I think a few other people would be opting out as well, but it still worried me.

I got up reluctantly, not at all interested in going to school. I knew that everyone would be crowding around me, either checking I was ok, or asking about the accident. To be honest, I'm not even sure how I'm ok, but I'm determined to find out. That thought made me speed up, hoping that if I got to school before the Cullens I could trap Bella on the way to class, she would have to tell me, surely.

I completed my early morning routine quickly, and was soon parking up my car in my usual spot in the lot. I noticed two buses parked outside the front of the school which wouldn't usually be there, and then I saw a few of my biology classmates stood around the door. It took me a few minutes of confusion before I remembered, instead of my first two lessons I had to go on a biology field trip to some kind of plant nursery. I saw Jessica standing there, and she caught my eye and waved me over.

We stood outside the buses for around five minutes before she started talking about the girls choice prom, and just as she brought up the topic of who she was taking, the Cullens pulled up. I saw Bella stepping out of her truck, and zoned out of the conversation completely. she looked amazing as usual, even though she was dressed in fairly casual clothes.

It wasn't until Jessica clicked her fingers in my face that I remembered that she was talking to me, and for a few second she just looked at me expectantly, she must have asked me a question that I missed. After a few more seconds, and I assume a pretty blank expression from me, she repeated herself.

"So, Edward, will you go to the prom? With me?" She looked like she might cry if I said no, but the shock of actually being asked, something I didn't expect at all, took me off guard. My father had been asking me when I was coming to visit, and I vaguely remembered him saying that he would be back home on the weekend of the prom, as well as a few others, so I used that as an excuse.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to prom, I'm away that weekend, visiting my dad, you should ask Mike though, I think he'd like to go with you" there was a look of hurt on her face, but it disappeared fairly quickly.

"So you're sure you can't go a different weekend?"

"Positive"

"Oh ok" we stood in silence for a few more second, before she spoke again, this time her voice was slightly different. "Well, we should get on the bus anyway, will you sit next to me?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled a bit, but avoided her gaze.

We made our way into one of the busses, and I was disappointed to see Bella and a few of her other siblings get onto the other bus. From what I had worked out over the past few weeks, Bella, Alice and Emmett were the same age, and Rosalie and Jasper, who were actually twins, and shared the surname Hale, were a year older. I suppose the twins thing explained the similarity between those two, but what about the rest of them.

The bus journey was short and before I knew it we were outside a large building that smelt strongly of compost. Jessica and I had kept up casual conversation for the whole journey, although I could still here some slight disappointment in her voice. I did feel guilty, but I also noticed that she had been occasionally glancing at Mike, who was sat a few rows in front of us.

Everyone walked in as a large group, and our teacher took the lead. After walking through the large front doors of the large, grey, done shaped building, we were inside what appeared to be a very large garden. I didn't pay much attention to what was being said by the teacher or the owner as we walked around, and I suppose I wasn't very good company as within five minutes Jessica had gone to talk to a larger group of people.

I was walking along, looking at some plants that I didn't really care about, when suddenly I realised I wasn't on my own anymore, so I turned around and saw Bella standing there. I was about to say something, although I'm not sure what, but she cut in first.

"You're not going to let what happened the other day go are you?" She looked me directly in the eye as she spoke, and I took note that they were now a darkish gold, with a small amount of black around the rims. For some reason this annoyed me, as I wasn't even going to mention it.

"So what, I don't even get a hello?" I allowed my annoyance to come through in my voice, but only slightly.

"Sorry, hello. I just wanted to make sure that you know, there's no point in digging around, when all you'll find is a whole load of disappointment."

"What makes you think I was going to go digg-"

"I just know. Everyone else is leaving, we should go" I was about to say something about her cutting me off, but we were hustled by our teacher to return to the buses. As we walked out of the door, Alice and Emmett joined us, and for the first time Alice actually spoke to me, and the strange thing was that she had a look of excitement in her face.

"Oh, Edward! Will you be riding with your new friend Bella?" She smiled at me, and I returned it, although I did think that what she had said was rather strange. I also noticed a brief moment if eye contact between Bella and Alice, and when I was about to reply Bella answered for me.

"No, this bus is full, and i've told you before Alice, Edward and I are not friends" she was refusing to make eye contact with me, so I decided that I shouldn't argue, and made my way to the other bus.

We got back to school just before the start of the third lesson of the day, Spanish. It went by quickly, probably because I wasn't paying much attention, but more thinking about what this secret of Bella's could possibly be.

When I walked into the cafeteria for lunch I was quickly called over to my friends table, but I told them to wait so I could get my food. I was stood at the salad cart, pointlessly organising some lettuce leaves into shapes, and making my salad look as nice as possible. I had just picked up an apple when I was, for the second time that day, suddenly aware that someone was stood right next to me, watching. Even though I knew she was there, it still made me jump when she spoke, causing me to drop the apple from my hands.

"Edible art?" She said, while somehow sliding the apple on her foot and catching it in her hands, in an almost inhuman way.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?"

"We shouldn't be friends. I've never said that I didn't want to be"

"We'll you made that impression, maybe you should think more about how you present yourself, it's incredibly confusing"

"Fine, but we really shouldn't"

"Look, you saved my life, your a hero, it would be nice if we could be friends, so I could thank you, and know the person who is the reason I'm here"

She laughed a bit before she replied "Hero, right."  
"What's so funny?"

"Look, I'm not some superhero, definitely not the good guy"  
"We'll you're not even a guy so..." She laughed again, but I'm not sure it was because of my joke.

"You know what I mean, but you know what, maybe I should just stop fighting it, and let us be friends" I smiled, but quickly tried to hide it. I was actually incredibly pleased that she had made this decision.

"Great, so now that we're friends, a few of us are going to the beach later, after school, why don't you come?" Her face, which had been smiling, dropped, and went serious again.

"Which beach?"

"La push, you know, the reservation?" She nodded her head a little bit and dropped her gaze as I spoke.

"Um, yeah I'm not sure, I think my family is doing something tonight. Hey, I think you're friends are waiting for you" I looked behind me to their table, and sure enough, Jessica, Angela and Mike were all staring.

"Yeah, I should go over there, hey why don't you sit with us?"

"I should go and sit with my siblings, they're getting impatient" I looked to the Cullen table, which was at the other side of the large room, and all of them seemed to be having a hushed conversation, how could Bella possibly know that they were getting impatient?

She smiled at me, then turned and left, and left me standing there on my own. I watched her walk to her table, then quickly stopped looking as she turned around and sat down, and made my way towards my own table.

For the entire hour, Jessica, Mike and a guy called Eric who I hadn't ever really payed much attention to, talked about surfing, and what they were going to do at La Push that evening. In a way I was glad that I couldn't really get involved, as I wasn't really in the mood for talking.

I was in a similar mood all afternoon, so my remaining lessons passed by without me taking much notice. I considered not going to the beach when I got into my car after school was over, but thought that I might be able to see Leah if I did, so started driving in that direction.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I really wish I could post new chapters more often, but I just don't have the time **

**Thankyou to all of my reviewers!**

**I will try my best to upload the next chapter in the next week, but all of my exams are about to start, so I can't really promise anything **

**itsvickibitch xx**


	10. The cold ones

I pulled into the small carpark next to la push beach and immediately saw the area that my friends had gathered in. As I pulled into the space next to Angela's car, she caught my eye, and I saw her shout to the others that I had arrived. When walking around her car to where they were all stood, I looked around the rest of the lot, hoping to see Bella's car, with no luck.

"She's not coming Edward" Mike must have seen me looking around.

"Who's not coming?" I immediately recognised the voice that came from behind me, and turned around to see Leah standing there smiling, with Seth just behind her.

"Edward decided to invite a Cullen" Mike answered, looking directly at Leah.

"The Cullens don't come here" Seth said, looking at Mike but directing the comment at me. I was slightly taken aback by his comment, and by the time I was ready to question it, conversation had already moved on.

"So Edward, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that as soon as Leah left, Mike would be all about Jessica again.

"I'm Leah, and I can introduce myself thankyou very much" I laughed, that was so typical of her. I looked over to Mike to see him awkwardly joining in with my laughter, though I could tell that he clearly didn't know what the joke was. He looked at me briefly, before turning his attention back to Leah.

"I'm Mike Newton, it's great to meet one of Edwards friends" he said, while stretching his arm towards her. She took his hand and shook it, though I could tell by her face that she didn't really want to.

"Well, me and Edward have been friends for years, haven't we Eddie?" I cringed at her use of a nickname I hated, and she knew it. Her smile let me know that it had had the desired effect.

Twenty minutes later, and I was walking along the beach with Leah. Seth had gone home, and everyone else that wasn't in the water was sat up at the cars. I decided to question her about Seths earlier comment, seeing as we were currently in the middle of a comfortable silence.

"What did Seth mean earlier by 'the Cullens don't come here'?"

"So you caught that huh? It's basically just old stories from within the tribe, about some treaty that was set up with them, preventing them from coming onto our land"  
"But they only just moved here, did their ancestors live here before?"

"Or just moved back, and I don't mean their ancestors either, it's probably just rubbish" I could see that she had more to say, but was holding back slightly, so asked if she could tell me more. "Ok, but these are tribe secrets Edward, I've already told you too much, were not supposed to tell... outsiders" she had a smile on her face, so I was sure she would continue.

"I won't tell anyone, don't you worry"

"Fine, well there is this story, that the people of the tribe are somehow descended from wolves, and that the males would be able to transform into warriors, as wolves. They would protect the tribe from their mortal enemies, the cold ones" she laughed a little bit, then turned to me, probably expecting me to be laughing too, but I wasn't, so she continued. "They say that one day they found a group of these cold ones hunting animals in our land, but before we could kill them they claimed they were different, and didnt want to hurt humans, so they made the treaty." We stayed in silence for a few seconds, before I asked the question that had been bugging me the whole time she had been speaking.

"So the Cullens, they are 'cold ones'?" Leah laughed out loud at this, a reaction I wasn't really expecting.

"It's just stories Edward, look" she pointed towards the setting sun "it's getting dark, we should walk back" I nodded in agreement, suddenly realising that the others were no longer in sight, and we turned around and begun to walk back towards the parking lot. Leah changed the conversation and the Cullens didn't come up again.

I said a quick goodbye to everyone before walking towards my car, as I had suddenly realised how hungry I was. After driving at what was probably over the speed limit, I pulled up outside my house, and saw my mother looking out from between the curtains of the living room. She looked startled when she saw me, and quickly pulled the curtains so that they were completely closed, and came to meet me at the door.

"Edward, quickly come inside, we have a surprise for you" she looked as though she might burst if I wasn't quick, so I jogged the last few steps, and let her lead me into the living room.

To my surprise, there was a large grand piano sat in the corned, it was jet black, and looked brand new. I had started playing the piano when I was about 8, and I absolutely loved it, but when my father and Renee got married, and we moved into our new house, there was no room for my beloved piano, so I had to stop. My fathers friend had one that I was allowed to use, but he lived an hours walk away, and I only ever went round a few times. It had now been about three years since I had last played.

"Oh my gosh, it's fantastic!" I exclaimed, I wasn't really very good at excepting gifts.

"You're sure you like it? I wasn't even sure if you still played, but I can remember you showing me when you came down to visit last, and it was magnificent. I couldn't let that talent go to waste"

"I love it, I haven't played for a few years, but I have missed it, thankyou so much Mom" I walked over to her before we shared an awkward hug "It really is great"  
She smiled at me then left the room, telling me that there was some music books on the table, that were mine aswell, so I should practice. I thanked her again, before walking over and sitting in the large, black stool.

I immedietly became lost in the music, even though I was pretty out of practice. I had forgotten how much I adored playing the piano, I guess my mother knew more about me than I thought she did when I was younger.

I played for about an hour before I was called to dinner, and I was so reluctant to stop. I had to be reminded that the piano would still be there when I was finished eating, but I could tell by my mothers tone that she didn't really want me to stop either. I had enjoyed being completely lost in something, as it was a rare thing for me. I wasn't trapped by my own thoughts, because all my attention was on the keys in front of me.

After dinner I returned to the piano and played for hours. When I finally pulled myself away to go to bed, I felt so relaxed and happy, I couldn't take the smile off my face. I noticed my mother was still cleaning in the kitchen, and decided to go and talk to her, instead if going straight upstairs. She had a similar expression to what I imagined mine looked like, and was gently humming the tube I had just been playing. She had her back to me, but she obviously heard me coming as she spoke first.

"You really play beautifully Edward, I hope you get good use out of that piano" she had turned around, and was now leaning against the table, smiling at me.

"I will I promise, you really shouldn't have got it for me, it's too much, you already got me the car"

"Edward, I hadn't seen you in years, and even then, I only saw you for a few weeks at a time, if that. I missed my only son grow up, you can't complain if I'm spoiling you a little bit" she looked like she might start crying, so I decided to move the conversation along, and we somehow ended on the subject of the Cullens.

"I saw Dr Cullen the other day, leaving the hospital with his wife, she's gorgeous, have you ever seen her?" My mother seemed a little disheartened by this, but after seeing her behaviour in front of him at the hospital, I could see why.

"No actually, I guess I just assumed she was a stay at home housewife type, what does she look like?"

"Along the same lines as the rest of them, like she's stepped right off the cover of a magazine, but she has this amazing caramel hair, I might get mine done a bit like it"

"And what would Charlie think if he knew you were trying to impress another man?" I winked at her, and turned to open the cupboard behind me.

"Edward! Don't be so silly, of course I'm not"

"Ok, whatever, speaking of Charlie, where is he?"

"He's held back at work, something killed a security guy just out of town"

"And by something you mean?"

"They're not sure, apparently there was bite marks or something, so an animal I guess but they don't know much at the moment"

"Oh, that's awful, I hope they find it"

"Yeah, me too, anyway, it's late, you should go to bed" she smiled in my direction, then pushed me up the stairs. I didn't object, and when I entered my room I struggled to stop myself from just flopping onto my bed and going straight to sleep. I forced myself to wash and change first, but within 20 minutes, I was asleep, having the strangest dream involving the Cullens.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) sorry it took so long to update, I usually write on my phone and it's been broken, and I'm currently computer-less :(**

**My last chapter got 0 reviews :( so please review this one!**

**thankyou for any followers/favourites!**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	11. Nightmare

In my dream I saw the Cullens, wearing old clothes that were centuries old, running through the forest with blood dripping down their faces. It was choppy, and that was all I could clearly make out, apart from some occasional howling in the distance. I was obviously moving around a lot in my sleep, as I woke up to a sharp pain in my hand, I must have smacked it against the wall. I rolled over, and saw that it was 2am. Knowing that if I tried to go back to sleep again, it would be just as disturbed and I would probably end up injured or something, or maybe even fall out of bed, I decided to listen to some music.

I tried to rustle through my desk draw as quietly as possible, looking for a CD Renee had given me a few months before I had moved here. It was some band that was supposed to be popular with people my age. In my opinion, it was too loud, with far too much bass, but it was just what I needed. After finally finding the CD, I popped in my headphones, and plugged in the CD player next to my bed. I turned up the volume so high that it hurt my ears, noise filled my head, and didn't allow me any space to think about Leah's story or the Cullens.

After listening through the CD about three times, I knew most of the words to all the songs, and was glad of the distraction. After almost hearing the whole thing for a fourth time, Ii finally fell back to sleep.

I was stood in the forest, with Leah pulling on my hand and telling me to run. I tried to go towards the light opening, but she kept pulling me towards the black forest, telling me I had to leave. I then heard Jessica's voice behind me, shouting at me to run towards her voice, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Edward, please" Leah's voice had now become urgent, and she was pulling my arm so hard that I thought it might fall off, but for some reason I was resisting. "You have to come with me" she almost shouted a final time, before she suddenly let go, and let out a yelp of pain. Then she was on the floor, shaking and crying before my eyes.

"Leah, what's wrong? Please I don't understand" I pleaded with her, but before my eyes, she was suddenly gone, and in her place was a huge, grey wolf. I stumbled back and shouted Jessica's name, but she just kept telling me to run to her. The wolf then turned towards the light, looking as though it was preparing to pounce, with a low growl escaping from its mouth.

"Edward, please you need to come here now" Jessica sounded as though she was in tears, but if she was so desperate for me to go to her, then why didn't she just come and get me? I then turned my attention back towards the light, and noticed that it was getting brighter. Suddenly, Bella stepped through it, with her hand outstretched towards me. Her skin was glowing slightly, and the black eyes that were filled with hunger, the ones she had on the first day I saw her, had returned.

Although all of my senses told me not too, I took a step towards her, and simultaneously, the grey wolf let out a loud bark, and she smiled. It wasn't the kind smile I had seen before though, her teeth were sharply pointed.

"Edward, trust me" she purred, stretching her arm further towards me.

I automatically took a step, hypnotised by her words. I was about to take another, but before I could, the wolf lunged towards her, aiming straight for her throat.

"No!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed, painfully pulling the headphones out of my ears and knocking the CD player to the wooden floor, creating a hideously loud noise which would probably wake up the entire house. I rolled over to look at the clock, it read 6am. I led there for a minute, waiting for a member of my family to come storming down the hall asking me why I had woken them so early.

To my surprise, no one came, infact, I didn't even hear anyone move. It wasn't until I looked out of the window and saw Charlie's car was gone that I remembered a conversation my mother and I had had earlier in the week. They had all gone to Charlie's mothers house for the day, and would not be back until late.

I sat back down on my bed, and stayed there for quite a while, putting off the idea that had been planted in my head since the moment I had woken up. I was slightly disappointed that it was saturday so I didn't have anything to do, as i didn't really want to find out anything.

After staring into space for as long as I could bare, I finally got up and headed to the shower. It didn't take as long as I had hoped, and even when I blow dried and tried to tame my bronze hair, I found myself sat back on my bed within half an hour. Finally, I couldn't put it off any longer and grabbed my laptop from my desk. As it was starting up, I decided I wanted breakfast, so went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal.

I ate it painfully slowly, and even went to the effort of washing up after myself. I then walked back upstairs, and saw that the laptop was all ready for me to use. As I typed in the password, my mind wandered back to the page I had viewed a few weeks ago. The one about people who had made an impression in Forks hospital. I had read an article about Dr Carlisle Cullen, but it was dated 1942.

As I opened up the search engine, I finally couldn't put it off any longer, so I typed in 'The Cold Ones' and pressed enter.

Scrolling down the page, the same word seemed to keep coming up. Vampire. There were lots of sites about various different TV shows, but I spotted on that said something about legends throughout history, and decided to click it.

I read through many different legends, some from different countries and some from different times. Most of them referred to evil immortal spirits, who fed on human blood and could be killed with a cross, a wooden stake and some garlic. A few mentioned good vampires, but very few.

A few hours later I suddenly realised how long I had been sat there. My eyes felt heavy from concentration, and nothing was really going in. When I heard the phone ring downstairs, I was happy to leave the laptop behind. I quickly picked it up, clearing my throat as I did so, as I hadn't spoken a word out loud all day.

"Hello?" My voice was still croaky, so I tried clearing my throat again.

"Edward? Hi its Mike, listen, me and Eric are going to Port Angeles tomorrow to look at suits for prom and maybe get some burgers or something. I know you aren't going, but do you want to come?" he sounded rushed, so I answered quickly.

"Yeah sure, will you drive or shall I?"

"I will, I'll pick you up at about 2?"

"Ok cool, see you then" he then hung up, I was slightly shocked by my invitation, especially as I wasn't going to prom, but I was happy to have plans, it was unusual for me to do anything at the weekend other than homework and spending time with my family.

I then decided that instead of going back to the laptop and wasting the rest of the day, I would go for a walk. I looked at the weather outside, it was grey, but not raining - yet. I pulled on a raincoat, just in case, and walked out of the door, locking it behind me. I headed straight up into the forest that started at the end of the backyard, cutting onto the faint path that had formed after years of people walking along the same place.

I enjoyed the being in the secluded forest, and I quickly found a small patch of grass that I could sit on comfortably, without being bothered by and thistles or plants. For around an hour I just sat there, enjoying my surroundings and wondering why I didn't venture to this area in the forest more often. As soon as the rain started falling though, I immediately stood up and headed back towards the house, trying to stay as sheltered as possible.

I then spent the rest of the day sat at my piano, I began composing a lullaby, using Bella as my inspiration. Part of me thought that I should try to distance myself from her, so many things pointed towards her being dangerous, but I also felt this incredibly strong pull towards her, and as much as I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head.

I didn't even notice my mother and sister return and walk into the room until I was three quarters of the way into my lullaby, and by then I was so engulfed in the music that I couldn't bring myself to stop. Instead, I just allowed them to listen, embracing the fact that it would be heard by someones ears other than my own.

When I finished the last note, I turned to see tears falling down my mothers face. I smiled shyly towards her, slightly embarrassed by the emotion I had caused her to feel.

"Oh Edward, that was beautiful" she almost whispered, while holding her hands to her chest. "Did you write that for someone? It was filled with so much emotion" I felt my face blush, not wanting to let her know of my strong feelings towards Bella, so I just nodded and turned to pack up my books.

"You should play it to her Edward, you really should" she smiled at me, then realising I didn't want to talk about it, she left the room, pulling Susie up to bed behind her.

I decided to go up to bed as well, even though it was still early. I thought about going straight to sleep, but decided that i had too much on my mind and it would be impossible until I had answered a few questions i had for myself.

Firstly, I thought about whether was really considering that what Leah had told me about the Cullen family was true. I thought back to what I had read earlier, some things fit, the changing eye colour, although it mostly mentioned red eyes, whereas the Cullens were all golden, and the pale skin and beauty. Others didn't fit so well, like how they slept in coffins during the day, because if they went out in sunlight then they would burn. Obviously that didn't apply to the Cullens, i'd seen them in the daytime plenty of times, although they do never come to school on the rare sunny days.

I also thought about smaller things about them, they never seemed to eat, they always through away their lunches, even though they had paid for them, and I had heard some of them speak like they were from a different time. They also all seemed to wear expensive designer clothes, and would never wear the same thing twice, I know their father is a doctor, but surely they can't have that much money. I also thought about the way that Bella spoke about herself, saying that she was dangerous, and we shouldn't be friends. Maybe she was trying to tell me, trying to make me scared so I would stay away. I thought of the way Rosalie looked at me, eyes filled with hatred, maybe she thought if I found out that I would tell people, and that couldn't be a good thing. I couldn't tell anyone.

But then I realised, I was actually thinking about the Cullens as vampires, it was like there wasn't even a question about it anymore, but it couldn't be possible, surely? Things like that only exist in fantasy, books and films, it couldn't be real. But all the pieces fit.

I thought about what I should do, the thought of not talking to Bella again caused a pain to rip through my chest, I couldn't bare it, but surely I couldn't try to get closer to her, and encourage a relationship knowing this? I could just do nothing different, pretend like I didn't know, and hope that it either disappeared as a crazy idea that I looked into far too much, and to find out that they are all fully human, or to just allow myself to find out the truth from her, if she actually is what I think she is.

I allowed my thoughts to continue going around in circles for what seemed like hours, before finally giving in and deciding that I would just try to forget about it, and to let whatever happens to happen. I then let my mind drift to my dream the previous night, and the terrifying version of Bella I had seen in it, with the sharp pointed teeth and the horrifying hypnotic voice. I then thought of the Bella I knew, and decided that the dream version was just a reflection of what Leah had called her earlier in the day, and she would never truly look like that.

After a few more hours of being left alone with my own thoughts, I finally managed to drift off to sleep. I had tried to put it off for a while from fear of another dream like the one the previous night, but was relieved to be sucked into and incredibly peaceful, dreamless sleep. I think it was probably because of my disturbed sleep the night before, and my early rise that morning, my brain was too exhausted to allow a dream, and just allowed me to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so I think it will be in the next chapter that Edward finally reveals to Bella that he knows what she is, and if anyone fancies telling me whether they would rather I do it more like the film or the book, then that would be great (although it will obviously be slightly different)**

**Please review, favourite and follow :) **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but i've had exams and blah blah blah, many excuses**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**itsvickibitch xx **


	12. Port Angeles

I hadn't set an alarm that morning, so my mother let me lie in. I woke up to the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway, and looked out of the window to see Charlie's cruiser pulling away with my mother in the passenger seat. I yawned, and stretched out my back, glad that I would be alone for the morning, as I had to go out in the afternoon with Mike. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was only 10am, so I was in no hurry to get ready. This meant I could take time cooking breakfast instead of just having my usual bowl of cereal.

20 minutes later I was sat at the dinner table with a large plate of pancakes, bacon and syrup in front of me, and a large cup of coffee. I switched on the t.v. and just left the channel that was already playing on, as I knew I wouldn't really watch it. As soon as I ate my first mouthful of food, I realised how hungry I was. I suppose I hadn't really been eating meals lately, and when I had I was eating very little.

As I ate the last mouthful of my breakfast, I glanced up at the t.v, slightly interested in the weather show that had just begun, when something outside the window caught my eye. I was sure that I saw someone standing about 15 feet away, just by the edge of the woods, but when I looked I saw nothing. Unconvinced, I walked up to the window and looked around, opening it up so I could stick my head out and check the sides of the house, but nothing, it must have been my imagination.

After about 5 minutes of just looking out of the window, still sure that someone would appear, I decided to go back upstairs and start getting ready. I took an unnecessarily long shower, and then quickly threw on some clothes, without fully paying attention. After there was nothing else i could do to get ready, I still had about 2 hours until Mike was going to pick me up, so I decided to sit at my piano for a while. Even though I had only started playing again a few days ago, I already felt like I hadn't ever stopped. I particularly enjoyed playing my own music, instead of something that someone else had created. It just felt so much more personal.

I spent about half an hour looking over the sheet music of the lullaby I had composed, part of me wanted to write the title 'My Bella' at the top, as subconsciously I had been using her as inspiration, but I didn't, just in case anyone were to come across it. I then played the piece over and over, making slight changes each time and ensuring it was perfect, although I wasn't quite sure what for.

I wasn't even fully aware of time passing until I heard the doorbell ring, and looked out of the window to see Mike stood there. For a second I was confused as to why he was there, as I was sure it was still only about 1, so he wasn't due for another hour, but a quick glance at the clock made me realise that it was me who was behind.

I got distracted thinking about where the time had gone when I heard another, more aggressive ring of the doorbell, followed by a knock at the door. God why did he have to be so impatient?

I purposefully took my time making my way to the door, making sure that I packed away all of my sheet music, and the piano stool was pushed right in and out of the way. By the time I got to the door, Mike was just turning around to leave.

"You could have at least shouted" Wow this guy knew how to hold a grudge "How would you have felt if I had just left? Bet you wouldn't be happy with me."

"You know what Mike?" I had endured 10 minutes of this, we should be almost halfway there but he drives so slowly, we've barely left Forks. "You didn't just leave, so why are you analysing the 'What if's?'" That shut him up.

A very painful 40 minutes later, and we were finally pulling into the parking lot at Port Angeles. Mike had informed me that we would be meeting Eric there, so I wasn't surprised when I saw him leaning against his car.

We spent most of the morning kidding around, and both Eric and Mike bought a suit for the prom. We were heading to dinner when I saw a sign that I recognised. It took me a second to realise where from, but it suddenly clicked that it was a book shop containing a few rare books of Quilette legends. At the time, I hadn't really thought about buying them, but now that it was right there, I changed my mind. I told Mike and Eric that I would meet them at the restaurant, and followed the sign.

I had assumed that the shop would be just up the hill, but it turned out that I had to walk through a few side streets before getting there. By the time I reached the store about five minutes later, the sun had already begun to set. I waked in to see a older man sat behind the counter, with a complexion similar to Leah's. As soon as I asked about Quilettes, he immediately knew what book I was looking for and went to get it for me. While I was waiting, I heard a few guys shouting outside, but thought nothing of it.

A few minutes later he returned with the book, and I quickly paid and left. As I turned one of the many corners in the side streets, I saw the guys who must have been shouting. I quickly decided that they would not just let me pass peacefully, so went to take a different route, until I heard her voice. Bella.

"Please just go away" I was surprised by the tone of her voice, she didn't sound scared, but instead she sounded sort of pissed off. I suppressed a small laugh, before heading in her direction. One of the guys saw me coming, and before I could reach her he had me pinned up against the wall.

"Trying to protect your girlfriend?" He was so close to my face that he barely had to speak any louder than a whisper, and he had a sick smile on his face "she's a pretty one, isn't she" he turned my head forcefully in Bella's direction, but I only got to look at her for a second before she was hidden from me by another guy.

The strangest thing then happened, I heard a noise that can only be described as a growl, before a scream came from the guy blocking Bella from me. The other guy who was holding onto my shirt immediately let go, and ran to his friend to see what was wrong. When he got there, he immediately backed off and the two of them, along with the other two guys who had been stood on the other side of Bella, ran away down one of the streets.

I sorted out my collar and then looked up to see Bella leaning against the wall smiling.

"Are you ok?" She asked, while constantly glancing in the direction the guys ran.

"I think I should be asking you that question, did they hurt you?" To my surprise, she began to laugh hysterically. I tried to think of what could be funny, but nothing came to mind. After about a minute, her face suddenly went serious and her head snapped in the direction of the guys.

"We should go, they're coming back" I looked in the same direction, but saw nothing. Before I could question it, she was pulling me down the street. As we turned a corner, I saw her familiar red truck parked at the side of the road. She quickly ushered me into the passenger seat, and got into the drivers seat. I was immediately shocked by the speed she pulled away at, and had to cling onto my seat. I felt like the mood had changed, and I was right.

"You need to talk to me about something else" considering the fact that we had not been talking, I was incredibly confused by this, and all I could manage to reply was "What?"

"If you don't distract me, then I will turn this car around and bear those guys to a pulp, just please, I don't want to do that" I laughed a bit at that, I highly doubted that Bella, who was fairly petite and not that muscular, could beat 4 big guys to a pulp, I knew I certainly couldn't.

"I doubt you'll do that Bella, did you see the size of them." I still had a small smile on my face, but it soon disappeared as soon as i saw the look she was giving me, it was similar to the stares I still got from Rosalie. I tried to avoid her gaze, and noticed that she did not have her seatbelt on.

"You know you should really put your seatbelt on" while i spoke I also realised that she hadn't looked at the road in at least 2 minutes. To my surprise, she burst out laughing, and ignored my comment.

"No, you should put your seatbelt on" I was confused by why she was laughing, but put it on anyway. We then drove around in silence for a while, until finally she asked if I had been on my own.

"No, I was with Mike and Eric, who are probably wondering where I am actually, I told them I would only be five minutes and its already been at least an hour" I had completely forgotten about dinner, I was surprised I hadn't had a call from either of them, put as I tried to retrieve my phone from my pocket I realised I must have left it behind, or had it stolen by those guys.

"I'll take you to them, where will they be?"

"The steak place just down the road, but they might have left by now, if they have will you take me back to Forks?" she just smiled a bit, and kept driving, I assumed that meant yes.

As we pulled up to the restaurant, I saw Mike and Eric on there way out, so quickly jumped out of the car and ran up to them.

"Oh Edward, hey, I'm sorry we didn't wait but we were hungry and you weren't picking up your cell so we ate, already" at the end of his sentence his gaze drifted to behind me, and he seemed to lose his train of thought, so I turned to see Bella standing just behind me. God she was quiet.

"I'm sorry I kept him, but I would like to take him to dinner now so he doesn't miss out, is that ok? You don't have other plans do you?" she spoke in that magical voice that was impossible to say no to, so of course they both nodded, and mumbled a 'yes' before walking of and patting me on the shoulder as they passed."Are you ok with staying here then Edward? You don't want to go somewhere else, or home?"

She looked down at the floor as though she was embarrassed by this, which was odd, I guess she wasn't all confident like I thought.

"No, here is fine. Lets go inside, its getting cold." I noticed at this point that she was only wearing a vest, and the cold night chill in the air could be the reason for her paleness, although it wasn't exactly a new thing.

20 minutes later we were sat at a small table in the corner of the restaurant, waiting for my food. She had insisted that she didn't want anything at all, not even a drink, which I found odd at first, but decided to let it go. We were currently in the middle of a comfortable silence, so I decide that now is as good a time as any to ask a question that has been bugging me for ages.

"What were you doing here today, in that random side street right by the bookshop I was in?" I avoided eye contact while I was talking, but when I finished I looked up to see that she was obviously struggling to decide what to say, and I assumed she was choosing between a lie and the truth. A few awkward minutes later, she finally responded.

"I was following you, well not so much following, I was looking out for you"

"You were stalking me?" I felt a small smile escape my lips, but didn't allow it to stay there for long.

"No. Not stalking. I was just making sure nothing happened to you." At that point, we were interrupted by the waitress bringing my food, but I quickly thanked her and then left.

"So if you were there to 'make sure nothing happened to me', how come you were the one who ended up surrounded by a group of guys, who were trying to mug you, or worse?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Fine, they were planning to mug you, they saw you and were waiting for you to walk back down, so i stepped in"

"So you put yourself in danger for me?"

"Danger? I was in no danger, I got rid of them and you were fine. Can we please talk about something else, i'm struggling to not go back there and kill them already."

"Ok, but one more question, how did you make them leave?"

"I just did, i'm stronger than you think Edward" I sensed that I should stop asking questions now, so decided to change the subject.

"You know I can almost sense something about you, not just because you stalk me" I paused and winked at her to make it clear that I was joking "but there's something else, I just can't put my finger on it." She laughed a bit, but then her face turned more serious, though a slight smile still played on her lips.

"What do you mean? As in a bad thing?"

"You'll think i'm crazy if I tell you"

"Try me"

"Ok fine, I've always been good at reading people, I kind of seem to know what there thinking, in a way. I'm not sure how to explain it, its weird. But I just don't get anything from you, Its kind of like you're not there."

She sat there for a few minutes, processing what I said, I was about to make out like it was all a big joke, but then she spoke.

"You know, i've met someone like you before, but a bit different. They too, could do that to people, but there's was so powerful that with the touch of your hand, they would know your entire life story. But it didn't work on me. I don't think that can be coincidence." I was surprised by this, how could any human be able to do that? It was unheard of. I smiled, and began to eat my food, which I hadn't yet touched. it was nice to know that either I wasn't crazy, or that there was a number of other people just as crazy as me out there.

After I had finished my food, I couldn't contain another question about the evening any more, so decided to bite the bullet and ask her.

"So you don't think, that by stopping those guys, who almost definitely would have beaten me, and maybe even worse, you weren't messing with fate?" I was slightly embarrassed by my words as soon as they left my mouth, but it was too late to take it back.

"Maybe I was, but it wasn't the first time. You remember the first day we met?" I thought back to her jet black eyes, and the hungry look on her face, almost unwillingly.

"Yes."

"But you're still here?"

"I guess I am, but only because of you, the day with the ice, today..."

"Maybe fate needs me to help you out, what would you have done if I wasn't there this evening?"

"I was going to turn and walk the other way, but i'm guessing if you hadnt had been there they wouldn't have made it that easy, so I guess I would have thrown a few punches, Charlie is a cop so he's given me a few tips in case of these situations"

"So what, you would have tried to fight them?"

"I guess, I can't really run, I would have more of a chance at fighting than running away"

"Wow, well maybe i'm fighting fate to keep you alive then" she smiled at me, and we both began laughing, it was a well know fact that i seemed to attract trouble, whether it be in the form of a large, out of control truck heading towards me, or a group of guys planning on mugging me.

I put in the last mouthful of my food, and as if on queue the waitress came over and asked if we wanted the check. Bella and I both simultaneously said yes, and it was quickly brought over. I began to pull out my wallet, but Bella stopped me.

"I'll pay"

"You didn't eat anything"

"I know, but I will pay, trust me, $20 is nothing, I really won't miss it" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit card, which before I could protest was taken by the waitress.

"You didn't have to do that"

"I said I would take you to dinner, so I did, are you ready to leave?" I nodded, too tired to protest anymore, and we stood up and left.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet!**

**I hope you enjoy it, please please review, it helps so much!**

**Thankyou to all the favourite/follows from the last chapter**

**itsvickibitch xx **


End file.
